multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiversal Legends Wiki:Rules
No Bullying We (mainly me) won't accept bullying here on this website. It's totally uncalled for and, well, just don't be a dick. Anyone caught by bullying will be banned. If it continues, it will result in a permanent ban. So, yeah. Just don't be a asshole. Simple. Good Criticism We won't allow criticism unless that person has a good reason to criticize the other person or if he has proof that the person is doing a poor job here on this wiki. Don't just comment "oh, this SUCKS man!". Actually give a reason and explain why that article is poor. Appropriateness You are free to make practically whatever you want, but we do not allow articles about "porn" movies, or any articles containing descriptive sexual actions. Characters having sex in a story or movie is alright, but please try to notch it down if needed. Gore, blood, use of drugs and alcohol, swearing, and pretty much everything is allowed in your stories, though. Use Proper English and DO NOT Vandalize Other's Work DO NOT put gibberish and/or vandalism in other people's pages, or ANY pages. Articles must have proper grammar. No ch4t5p34K, L33T, txtspeak, shortened wording (such as "u", "thnx", and "lolz") are permitted in articles. Keep in mind that this language is allowed on talk pages (see Talk Page Policy below), but to a minimal extent. Articles must be written in the proper tense. Vandalism is NOT tolerated on this wiki. This includes adding information to other users' pages without their permission, removing content from pages, and adding inappropriate content to the wiki. Punishments can vary from 1 month to infinite blocks, depending on the severity and consistency. Don't Delete Others Talk Pages or Edit Their Profiles. DO NOT edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. Don't Use The "Canon" Category Without Permission '''Canon '''characters are characters who are part of the Multiversal Legends canonical universe, or who appear in canon manuscripts on the wiki. Although fanon characters ARE welcome, it is important to categorize which ones are and aren't a part of the larger Multiversal Legends universe, as not to confuse readers. Examples include Aka Manah, Chernobog, Nekrozoth, Malroc, and Jack Spark. If you feel that your character is well written, fits in with the overall story line, and you follow all of the rules and guidelines listed here, you may message an admin with your character page and a short description. Your character will then go through a quick and simplistic review process to determine whether or not it has a place in the canon story line. Articles Must Have At Least ONE Existing Category You will be warned if you create an article with no categories, and the article will be deleted. A second offense will lead to a block and all articles you've created which contain no categories will all be deleted. Any articles on this wiki with no categories will eventually be deleted, so be wise when making articles, and remember to add categories. A page must have at least more than one sentences Please at least put effort on your work and not leave it stub or a one line article. Make your article enjoyable to read and not plain and simple or else it will be deleted off this wiki.